


She has to keep it real.

by Kuvirasenpai



Category: The OC
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuvirasenpai/pseuds/Kuvirasenpai





	She has to keep it real.

It was early in the morning, somewhere between 4AM to 5AM, the sun has yet to rise upon the sky and the streets were dark purple colored, you could only hear the high-pitched whispers of the morning birds. Shane walked into her garage, a regular ritual she does every morning with the rising sun. Black colored boots along with a black, rickety jeans, a wonky belt and you could see her red boxers showing outside. She wore big work gloves and had her hair precariously collected into a low ponytail, hair falling off of it right on her forhead and cheeks. She grabbed a tool box and approached to her motorbike, an unfished project she has been working on for the last few days and still requaires some work on it. 

All of the sudden, she notices a flashing light coming from behind her repeatedly. She turned around in a wondering facial and saw Sylvia standing right behing her, holding her phone out to take pictures of Shane. "Didn't see ya there." She spat out to her direction before turning around to her toolbox again. "I just got here and couldn't resist taking a few photos. I can't help it, when I like what I see, I want to memorize it with a picture." Shane smiled underneath her nose before wearing her work goggles. "You can have a seat on that red box over there. I just finished fixing up around here so I didn't get much furniture yet." Sylvia chuckled. "I would actually rather stay right where I am, the view here is excellent." Shane didn't respond to that and moved to welder the wheels on the motorcycle, which Sylvia found extremly hot and sneaked in a couple more shots with her phone.

"Did you eat any breakfast yet?" Sylvia asked between one picture to another. "Not hungry." Shane spat out before grabbing another tool from her box. Sylvia pouted. "Give me your apartment keys. I'll fix something up for you. Would you like some bacons? Or would you rather have an omlette with a side salad?" Shane rose on her feet and flexed her muscles, Sylvia thought she was going to faint at the sight of this. "Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" Shane asked. "Not until later this afternoon, I have a big modeling project I need to attend at 4PM, I'm free until then. Why, are you trying to get rid of me?" Shane let a cocky grin escape her lips. "Maybe." Sylvia grabbed the nearest rag she could find and threw it to Shane's direction with a pout on her face. Shave took a small step back and grabbed the rag before it hit her. "Ha, thanks, I actally needed that." She said before sitting on one knee again and got back to working on her motorbike.

"You know", Sylvia breathed, "If it's a motorcycle you want, I could just buy you one." she said, crossing her arms together. "And what's the fun in that?" Shane asked while trying to fix a wheel on her machine. "Is that what you concider 'fun'? Seriously? If it's fun you want, let's go out and do some shopping!" Sylvia suggested enthusiasticaly. "Ugh." Shane whispered underneath her nose. "Come on, you've got motor litter all over your beautiful skin. A handsome girl like yourself shouldn't be getting her hands all dirty like that! Go take a shower." She said, grabbing Shane's arm muscle and pulling her up to her feet before hugging her tightly from behind, giving her a few kisses on her back. "I hate going to the mall." Shane insisted and let out a moan of desperation. "I'd let you drive my car." Sylvia whispered into to Shane's back muscles and titled her car keys infront of Shane's face. Shane's blue colored eyes started to glow, it has been quite a while since she last drove around this town in a car and she kind of missed that.

Shane agressively kidnapped the keys out of Sylvia's hands and broke out from her loving embrace before moving to Sylvia's car. Sylvia looked at her go and smiled as she crossed her arms together. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Shane stopped and gave her a wondering face. "Your clothes. Go change." Sylvia said as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "And take a shower while you're at it. I don't want your motor oil all over my car seats." Shane groanted. "Whatever." she said and took the opposite direction to her apartment. Sylvia followed her. 

"Hey, could you drop me some lunch when I'm at work?" Sylvia asked as she sat on the kitchen counter, playing her phone. "Where?" Shane asked. "The 'Superland' amusment park, you could drop by at around 5 oc'lock." Sylvia answered. "Fine, I'm bringing Jackie with me." Shane said before getting in the shower. "I don't mind, but I don't think he's the type of person who would enjoy an amusment park." Sylvia said. "Oh, and I AM?" Shane asked with sarcasm. Sylvia started giggling but stopped and her face started to burn when she saw Shane letting her hair loose and taking her clothes off. "Ah- I- Arr- Umm..." Sylvia mumbled. "You were saying?" Shane asked. "I... I wanna ask you something." She spat. "I'm all ears." Shane said, throwing her clothes into the laundry basket. "Shane..." Sylvia breathed. "What is your biggest weakness?" she asked. Shane turned around with a smirk. "You mean, other than your gorgeous eyes?" She said mockingly. "I mean it!" Sylvia pouted with anger. "What's your biggest weakness?" She asked again, more determind this time. Shane let a sigh escape her grin. "That's for me to know and for you to guess." She joked. Sylvia was pissed. "But, like, you do have one, right?" She asked. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." Shane said as she turned her back on Sylvia and opened the door to the shower. "You're no fun." Sylvia said pouting, crossing her arms with one another. "Who said I was fun?" Shane asked with a smile and a light, husky chuckle. "Hey, I get to choose what you're wearing after you get out!" Sylvia said. "Peace." Shane said as she turned around, holding two fingers up in a peace sign before getting in the shower and closing the door.

-FEW HOUR LATER-

Sylvia walked out of the store with a handfull of shopping bags and called Shane. "Where are you? I told you to meet me outside of Body Shop around this time. C'mon Shane, I don't wanna be late for work... And besides, I've bought you a few presents I just can't wait to show you." Sylvia said. "This huge-ass mall and not even one place where I can get some good beer." Shane groanted. "You're driving!" Sylvia said. All of the sudden Shane was behind her, the call ended and she turned around. "It's not like I'll get crazy drunk from one lowsy can of beer, you know." Shane smiled. "Whatever," Sylvia breathed. "Come see what I bought you!" She said with an enthusiastic tone in her voice. "Is it beer?" Shane mocked her and stuck her tongue out. "Oh, shut up." Sylvia rolled her eyes and they sat on a bench. 

They sat for a few minutes, Sylvia was very excited to show Shane dozens of luxury hand-waches, expencive pairs of jeans, some leather jackets and perfumes for men that Shane really liked. "Sylv, It's a quarter to 4, we should get going." Shane said. "You're right, but please, don't drive dangarously fast like you did on our way here. You could get fined by a cup, and worse, you might hurt yourself." Sylvia was worried. "Ha, I don't get hurt that easily." Shane sounded so sure of herself. "Whatever, no matter how strong you think you are, if someone will run you over because of the way you drive, you'd be dead meat." Sylvia said as they started walking towards the car. "So don't do any ridicilous nonesense and drive safely." She added. "I'll think about it." Shane said as she entered the car with an evil smile. And just like Sylvia thought, Shane never listened to what she said and was driving at maximum speed again.

They arrived to the amusment park and got out of the car after parking. "You can sometimes be such a child." Sylvia said, fixing her hair after it became so messy because of how fast Shane was driving. "You should be thanking me." Shane said proudly. "Thank you!? For what!? Almost killing both of us!?" Sylvia asked with anger. "For bringing you here right on time. If I would have been driving any slower than that you would be late for work." Shane said nonchalantly, fixing one of the new Rolex waches on her wrist. "Ugh, I guess... well, I'll be heading off now. You're still up to meeting me here at 5PM with some tasty lunch, right?" Sylvia asked before cupping Shane's face and giving her a good-bye kiss on her cheek. "We'll see." Shane winked at her which caused Sylvia to roll her eyes. "Cya later." Shane said after she sat in the car, sending a kiss her way with two fingers while the other fingers were holding the car keys. "And hey, no smoking in my car!" Sylvia shouted with a small smile. Shane gave her a thumb up and drove away.

-FEW MINUTES AFTER-

"Cig?" Shane offered as she pulled two cigarettes out of her box. "Sure." Jackie answered, grabbing the cigarette with his mouth and pulling out a lighter out of his black jacket. "So, she's doing her modeling project in the amusment park." He asked. "So it seems." Shane answered before stepping on the gas and reversing the car out of the parking lot and into the road. "Why." Jackie said, sounding extremily unhappy. "Who cares." Shane shrugged. "I'm supposed to drop her off some lunch and I forgot to ask her what she would like." She said, one hand on the wheel, one is holding the cigarette outside the car window. "Let's go to the brunch shop down this street and get something for ourselves too." Jackie suggested while he was playing and texting his phone. "It's on you." Shane ordered with half a smirk. "Figures." Jackie said. A few mins passed. "Wait in the car." Shane said to him after they arrived to the brunch shop. "Be back soon, I miss you already!" He winked with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. Shane hissed at him with disamusment and got out of the car, putting on some music on her earphones on her way there.

"Uuuf! Finally, the shift is over." Ally mumbled to herself as she senk on the chair behind the cash register, after placing a "closed" sign on top of it. She took her job hat off and started waving it towards her face because she was hot and tired from a long 8 hours shift, and was glad it was finally 5PM. She couldn't wait to get back home. All of the sudden she heard the store bell ringing, meaning that someone just enered the store. She didn't even bother looking. "Look at the sign, we're closed." She said, not bothering to look at the costumer but heard their steps getting closer towards her anyway. She was pissed. 'Are they deaf?' She was thinking to herself and got up from her chair. "Didn't you hear me? I said we were closed-" she stopped and felt like her heart was skipping a beat. She felt curious and shocked, because she never saw an actual redhead walking so normally and so closely towars her. She wasn't from this town, "The big Junk City" as she likes to call it, but was still not used to this, seeing a redhead walk with so much pride and conficent. Normally they wouln't be able to even walk into the store, but the redhead she saw, walks so proudly... her clothes are branded, she has gold rings and big watches, and she walks in as if she owns this place. 'It's like she can see right through my soul with those eyes of sharp ice.' Ally thought to herself, but stopped at once. 'W-What am I thinking!? She's just a costumer, I should tell her that we're closed!' she thought, but her cheeks started to burn like steaming fire the more she looked at the handsome redhead.

Shane took down her earphones. "Afternoon." Shane said but didn't bother looking at Ally, she just eyed the menu as soon as she got there. "A- A- Afternoon!" Ally answered nervously. "Closed?" Shane asked after spying the sign near the menu and gently pointed at it. "Y-Yes! Ah- I, I mean, No! Uh, We're not closed yet, i-if you'd like to make an order!" Ally said. Shane didn't respond to that. 'Ugh, what am I doing, why did I give in so easily? She's no one! Ugh, I'm so dumb sometimes, grr!' she was thinking. Shane didn't care for her, although she did notice she was quite a cute looking girl, and got back to scan the menu with her bright, blue eyes. "I'll take two tuna sandwiches with a little hot sauce and spicy pell peppers, and one large shrimp salad with extra tomatos." Shane said and moved to put her earphones back on. "S-Sure, N-No problem." Ally obeyed, and suprisngly, made the best sandwiches and shrimp salad she has ever made ever since she started working at this store, or as a matter of fact, best she ever made in her entire life. She put so much thought into the dish and payed attention to the smallest details because she wanted it to be perfect, but she didn't even know why. "S-Should I pack something on the side?" Ally asked and was still so nervous and confused. "Spicy tomatos, red hot chilli peppers and peanut butter." Shane answered and didn't even bother looking at her. 'Why does she act as if she owns this store!? ugh, it annoys me so much!' Ally was thinking as she packed the side salads into small boxes. "Uh... What would you like to drink?" Ally asked after wrapping it all up in a bag. Shane grabbed the bag and turned to the exit. "Drinks won't be neccesiry." Shane said and turned her back on Ally. "It's on the house!!!" Ally hurried to say. Shane turned around and raised one eyebrow. "Since when?" Shane asked. "I-It's just a free giveaway for new costumers." Ally lied. "I'm not new here." Shane spat to her direction. "Well, it's the first time I see you, so you're new to me." Ally insisted. "Okay? Give me two cans of beer and one bottle of water." She said. "Name please?" Ally asked her. Shane scanned the store briefly with her eyes. "There's no one here but me." She said with a wondering tone of voice. "Y- Y- Yeah, b-but, it's still important for the order!" Ally lied again. "Shane." She answered. 'Shane... What a beautiful name.' Ally thought and her cheeks started to burn as she packed the drinks into another bag and handed it to her. 

"Thanks." Shane said with half a smile before she got out of the store. "Y-You are very welcome! Please, come back again, please..." Ally said and felt her heartbeat starting to race. "One more thing." Shane turned around and used one finger to toss a gold coin directly to Ally's palm from a long distance which made Ally suprised and shocked from her skills. "For your kind service." Shane smiled and disappeared from her sight. Ally held the coin in her fist close to her heart which was beating faster more than ever before. She was definetly excited, because she has made tips before, but never got a gold coin and she knew those were worth a lot in this city. All of the sudden, Ally remembered that Shane tipped her but forgot to pay for her entire order. Ally rushed out of the store and started running around it, looking for Shane, but she was already gone. 'Oh, whatever. I'll just pay for her order myself.' She thought to herself and came back to the store, putting every single coin she earned that day into the cash register to cover for Shane's order, hoping that someday she'll get to see those lovely face again.

-AT 5PM-

"Fuck, no words could possibly describe how much I dispite this horrible fucking place." Jackie said, looking at little kids running and laughing. "Let's just go find Sylv." Shane said and they started to wonder around the amusment park. "Ugh." Jackie sighed with disguss the more they walked around in this place. "Don't be such a grunch." Shane gave him a sarcastic grin, she knew he was disgusted with this place. "We'll see who's a grunch." Jackie said, and sounded so sure of himself. "Come one, come all, and take your photo with Mr.Smiles the clownd!" Yelled the clownd who stood next to them and held colorful balloons in his hand. "She would like a photo!!!" Jackie happily annaounced with a smile and pushed Shane to the clownd's chubby arms. "Hey, wait a minute, what the- Ah!" Shane said as she was being pushed right into the arms of Mr.Smiles who gave her a big hug ang a squiz. "Say 'cheese'!" Jackie said with a proud smirk and took photos of them. The clownd kept hugging Shane with a big smile and Shane was pissed as fuck. "Ya'll have a good time and come back again tomorrow, you heard!?!?" Mr. Smiles said to Shane who was extremly disgusted and pissed off after she broke out of his embrace. They both walked away from him, Jackie was going through his photo album with an evil laughter and Shane kept cleaning her jacket with her hands. "God knows where that fucking clownd was before he hugged me!" Shane said with anger. "Oh, come on, don't you think he was cute?" Jackie said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. "He'll be a lot cuter after I burry him in the grownd right next to you." Shane said. "Looks like you're the grunch now." Jackie replyed and gave her a smile. Shane rolled her eyes. "Dork." She said.

"Shane? Shane!" They heard Sylvia yell and came closer to her, only to see her sit in a kissing stand. "THAT'S your modeling project? A kissing stand!?" Shane asked, and it didn't seem as if she liked that very much. "Our company is launching it's newest product, a new cocunut and mint flavored lipgloss! Buy a kiss from me in 10$ and get yourself a sample of what it tastes like." Sylvia said proudly. "So people are coming here to kiss you for 10$? That's what this is about?" Shane asked with anger. "Well, for you, and only for you, it's free." Sylvia smiled and gave her a wink. "I'm going to destroy the moron who thought of this 'brilliant' idea." Shane said and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Don't be angry babe, you know that it's just a part of my job. Did you bring me my lunch?" Sylvia asked and invited them to sit next to her behind the stand. "Shrimp salad with extra tomatos." Jackie said and gave her the bag along with the cold bottle of water. "Thanks, guys." Sylvia said. The minutes grew older and more people came to the stand asking Sylvia for a kiss, some of them even asked for a few kisses and payed more than 10$ which made Shane very jealous and pissed. Finally, a nice good looking woman came to the stand. "I'd like a kiss." The woman said. "That will be 10$." Sylvia said to her. "What if I want a really, really long one?" The woman asked her and Shane was very angry. "Then I'll make it 20$." Sylvia answered and invited her to lean forward for a kiss. "Oh, no, not from you. From her." The woman said and pointed at Shane. "Me?" Shane asked her and could see how Sylvia started to get crazy jealous and pissed at the idea. "She doesn't work here-" "I'd be happy to." Shane said because she felt like it was a good idea to let Sylvia have a taste of her own medicine. The woman smiled kindly and leaned in for a long, warm kiss. "Okay, that was long enough, you can go now." Sylvia said to the woman. "That is no way to treat a costumer, now, is it?" The woman said and pulled another 20$ out of her pocket. "I'd like another long kiss." Shane gave the angry Sylvia an evil half of a smile and turned to the woman. The woman cupped Shane's face in both of her hands and kissed her even more aggressivly this time. "Alright, thank you, that's enough, bye now!" Sylvia ordered the woman who walked away very pleased and happy. Jackie was amused to see all of this happen while he was eating his sandwich. "Hey, amusment parks aren't so bad after all, I'm having a really great time today!" He said.


End file.
